missing noise
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Berisik itu pasti, namun Levi tidak keberatan. [AR from A Choice of No Regret]


**disclaimer.** Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**warnings.** OOC, typo(s), plotless, fast-paced, spoilers from SnK: Kuinaki Sentaku

* * *

**missing noise**

Bagi Levi, langit malam yang cerah di akhir Desember bukanlah hal yang biasa.

Karena itulah ia duduk di atas balkon atap Markas Scouting Legion, menatap butiran bintang yang tersaji di angkasa. Menikmati kemewahan yang alam tawarkan dalam kesendirian.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Levi ingin menyendiri saat ini. Ia memang tak pernah keberatan dengan keramaian di sekelilingnya, namun untuk kali ini saja pria bersurai hitam itu tidak ingin diganggu.

Dari puncak kastil tua Scouting Legion bertempat Levi bisa melihat berkas-berkas cahaya yang menyilaukan dari bawah. Spektrum warna yang sedang menari dalam suasana euforia membanjiri halaman markas. Kebetulan sekali Erwin Smith yang baru saja dipromosikan menjadi Komandan Sayap Kebebasan sedang baik hati; ia memperbolehkan bawahannya menggelar pesta malam tahun baru. Memanfaatkan peluang langka itu, seluruh prajurit langsung total mengerahkan segalanya.

Tahu saja komandan satu itu. Levi mendengus lembut sembari menyisir rambutnya lelah.

Tahun 845 adalah tahun terparah dalam sejarah kemanusiaan saat ini. Datangnya Titan Kolosal di Distrik Shiganshina memorak-porandakan kedamaian manusia selama satu abad. Maka sejak insiden itu ketiga divisi kemiliteran langsung masuk dalam fase sibuk maksimal. Scouting Legion terpaksa kehilangan rute ekspedisi mereka yang berharga, terpaksa memindah markas mereka dari Dinding Maria ke Dinding Rose, dan masih banyak lagi kekacauan yang harus dibereskan.

Maka sudah jelaslah mengapa Erwin mengizinkan adanya pesta tersebut.

Namun tetap saja esensi pesta yang sedang berlangsung di bawah sana tidak dapat menggugah hati Levi untuk bergabung di sana.

Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sepi yang sedang melandanya kini?

Dalam hati Levi menghitung. Ia tetap menghitung dan menetapkan besar angkanya meskipun konsiusinya sudah lama sadar. Sudah setahun sejak ia bisa menatap langit cerah seperti ini. Tak ada awan yang menutupi, padang Bimasakti terpampang jelas di bola mata obsidian miliknya saat itu. Padang luas yang juga terpantul di manik hijau dan emas kedua kawan seperjuangannya.

Di saat yang sama, malam sedang berbaik hati memamerkan pesona terindahnya. Dia, Farlan, dan Isabel duduk di balkon yang sama tempat Levi duduk sekarang. Meneguk anggur curian Isabel, Levi menyimak celoteh penuh semangat si gadis berambut merah. Menikmati celetuk sarkasme Farlan. Tanpa sengaja menyulut adu mulut kedua kawannya dengan gayanya yang seperti biasa.

(Tentu saja dengan mulut tanpa _filter_ miliknya itu siapa yang tidak akan terpancing?)

Berisik itu pasti, namun Levi tidak keberatan.

Di akhir tahun 844, Scouting Legion mengadakan ekspedisi ke-51, ekspedisi perdana Levi. Pembuktian yang Levi tunjukkan pada khalayak mendecakkan setiap mata yang memandang. Kesuksesan personal itu menyusupkan rasa puas di dada. Tapi itu hanya sementara saja.

Api kebanggaan itu lenyap seketika tatkala mata sipitnya membulat di hadapan dua tubuh yang telah mendingin. Tubuh pucat kedua kawan sehidup semati. Mereka, seperti enam puluh persen prajurit lainnya, menghadap penuh bangga dengan tangan terkepal; tangan kanan di dada kiri dan tangan kiri di balik punggung, pada mulut kematian.

Dari ekspedisi itu, Levi membawa memorabilia. Dua emblem Sayap Kebebasan yang masih terlihat baru ia simpan di laci terdalam kamarnya dan memori suasana hidup yang tercipta oleh kedua sahabatnya takkan pernah lagi hadir di kehidupan Levi.

Tiba-tiba saja, kembang api pecah di langit, meretakkan kedamaian langit. Suaranya menggelegar ke penjuru markas; di bawah para prajurit yang berpesta saling bersulang dan mengucapkan 'Selamat Tahun Baru 856'.

Levi meneguk anggur bawaannya kasar. Hanya ini caranya untuk menghalau hatinya yang masih berduka.

_Selamat Tahun Baru. Isabel, Farlan. Apakah tahun baru di surga sana semeriah di sini?_

**tamat**

* * *

**author's note.** SELAMAT TAHUN BARU SEMUANYA! Semoga _fandom_ ini makin rame dan makin berkualitas, amin! _Review, please?_


End file.
